


Time to get real

by Apeiron_Kurosaki



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apeiron_Kurosaki/pseuds/Apeiron_Kurosaki
Summary: With the new president many things change in South Park so Tweek and Craig don't have to pretend his relationship anymore. But is this really what the boys wanted? Craig is gonna face his demons now and then some. Will they come to terms with themselves and the town or this will be the end of his relationship? It doesn't help that everyone is meddling.





	1. Duels of Magik

 

-You really don’t know?- Cartman talked with Craig over breakfast in school.

-No and I don’t care- Craig tried to not pay attention to the kid he most hated but his words were unnerving, today Tweek was missing school and he didn’t know why, but he hasn’t worried about it until Cartman showed up.

-Seriously, I’m telling you the truth, Kyle butchered Tweek yesterday. I wouldn’t wish that nor even to my worst enemy, it was a fight...- Cartman corrected himself with dramatist -No, it was a massacre, Tweek didn’t even have a chance to defend himself-

-Kid, you are obviously lying. Tweek knows how to fight, I know that better than no one. So, even if he got in a fight with Kyle, there’s no way he would have lost-

-Well, I see we’re getting at something- Cartman murmured to himself.

-What?-

-Nothing, nothing. Listen, I perfectly understand your point, but you have to understand that none Jew fights fair, Kyle would have never won have he not cheated. That’s precisely why you have to avenge Tweek, today after school. I’ll have my mom record Red Racer, don’t worry about that, avenging your boyfriend is more important-

-I won’t do it. I won’t fall for the same trick again Cartman. You only want me to beat Kyle for you- Craig answered starting to get pissed -Now, get the hell outta my face-

-And what’s wrong with that?- Cartman asked ironically.

-What!?-

Cartman coughed pretending he hasn’t said anything -Well, I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no options Craig- the fat boy took his cellphone and called Tweek with the speaker on.

-EY! What the…?-

Cartman ignored the boy and continued his call -Ey Tweek, How are you buddy?-

-Cartman? What do you want?- Tweek answered nervously.

-Oh nothing, I was just checking up on you, you feel better about yesterday beating?-

-Agh, don’t even remind me, that’s not something I’m gonna get over any soon- Tweek answered.

-Craig couldn’t believe it, those boys really had trashed his boyfriend and he haven’t even realized it, thereupon he tried to take away Cartman’s cellphone, but the other asked first -Ey remember you asked us to not tell Craig about this?-

-What!? Don’t tell me he’s listening, Oh Jesus! How could you Cartman!? Agh!-

Craig stopped at these words, Tweek have never kept secrets from him or at least he had thought so -No… of course not- Cartman continued now that Craig had stopped and was listening as well -I was just curious why don’t you want to tell him-

-Agh! Are you crazy!? It’s too much pressure, I couldn’t handle the humiliation, after all my effort.  But I think Kenny helped him, he didn’t have those…-

Tweek was interrupted by Cartman coughing louder and then he said -Yea, I think Stan also participated, but that’s not the point now, the point is to plan your revenge-

Craig still couldn’t believe it, but he had heard it from Tweek himself. So Kyle beat his boyfriend and at least Kenny helped him, surely Stan had participated as well, there was not Kyle without Stan.

-Revenge? No! I barely made it out alive from this one, I don’t want to imagine what would it be duel with him again- Tweek answered over the phone.

-Well yea, it’s a shame Craig can’t help you in this one, see you later Tweek- Cartman hanged up before Tweek could say anything more.

Craig was still confused, there were thing that didn’t add up, but Cartman pushed -It’s really a shame Craig, if this were about Heidi, I can’t imagine what those sons of a bitch would have coming to them-

Craig crushed his soda can -Kyle Broflovski is dead-

Cartman smiled satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

-Ey guys- Tweek greeted Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, who played in the tree house of the last one -Arg, What happen to you Kyle?- Kyle was playing cards with Kenny while the other boys watched.

Kyle had his left eye black and some lesser scratches -You should know it better than anybody Tweek!- the kid answered aggressively.

-Agh! What are you talking about?- Tweek got nervous.

-Mph rm rmph rm rmph mh-

-Kenny is right, it isn’t his fault that his boyfriend is an imbecile- Stan said.

-But he punch you too Stan, all over a fucking duel of Magic!- Kyle stated while Cartman laughed pleased -And why are you laughing fatass?-

-Ey guys you are scaring Tweek here now, it’s like Kenny said we have to forget about this and move on- Cartman contained his laugh.

-Oh yea? Well I don’t plan to let go on this that easy- Kyle sentenced.

-Anyway it’s not better than playing against Cartman- Stan said and he, Kyle and Kenny laughed.

-Damn it Stan I bet this time I can defeat you- Cartman said irritated.

-Hmm… well to be honest Craig was being less of an asshole lately- Kyle said thinking.

-Well I think that’s enough for today, as I was saying let’s all of us move on and forget about this, come Tweek I’ll be your rival now- Cartman tried to change the subject.

-No fatass, Tweek may tell us why Craig acted like that yesterday- Kyle wasn’t about to give up.

-Shit Kyle! What do you have to question everything? Don’t you see we have to support the only gay couple in school?- Cartman said.

-Agh- Tweek twitched.

-But Tweek and Craig aren’t gay, we all know they’re just faking it- Kyle answered back.

-Yea, besides, I don’t think you should hang out with him anymore, he’s a bad influence for you Tweek- Stan said.

-Agh, You guys don’t understand, it wasn’t Craig’s fault, deep inside Craig is a good person- Tweek defended his friend.

-Mph rm rmrrmph rm mph- all the guys laughed but Tweek.

-Yea very deep of his gay asshole- Stan said.

-Good one Kenny- Cartman said.

-Ey! Craig is a better person than any of you, he’s more mature, kind and comprehensive- Tweek rebutted.

-Mph mr mh mprh- the boys laughed out loud this time.

-Look Tweek you shouldn’t even be apologizing for him, he’s not really your boyfriend after all- Kyle said trying to conciliate.

-And what does that have to do with anything?- Tweek argued.

-Mph rpmh mh rpmh mh rmph mhmp mprp mh mphrmpr mhpr-

-Well said, nobody worries about being PC anymore anyway- Cartman said.

-Agh- Tweek was having a panic attack.

-True, not exactly respectable but true, since Mr. Garrison became president many things changed- Kyle said with an expression of disapproval.

-Yea, yea, everything’s Craig’s fault. You’ll do well leaving him and ending this farce Tweek- Cartman said trying to cover his scheme.

-I’m sorry guys but I can’t just leave Craig because you want. Honestly I didn’t expect this from you- Tweek said and started leaving.

-Wait Tweek, you don’t have to be so dramatic, it’s not like Craig really matters to you that much, right? There’s no reason to argue over this- Stan watched how the blond boy was torn between stay and leave.

-Clyde!- Cartman got up pointing a boy hidden behind the window of tree house.

Clyde fell and run away as the other boys laughed at him -How much did he have heard?- Stan asked.

Tweek decided it was better to leave -I’m sorry guys, I’ll see you at school I guess-

-Ha, his lost- Cartman said, sit down and opened a bag of chips, starting to eat.

-I don’t know, he was kinda weird, don’t you think?- Stan said.

-It’s Tweek!- Kyle said like it was obvious Tweek acted weird -However I still want to find out why Craig started the fight if it wasn’t his fault as Tweek claims.

-Shit! Stupid Jew- Cartman said as he elaborated another nasty plot.

 

* * *

 

 

On the next day things have calmed between the guys as there weren’t retaliations from any side. It was breakfast and Craig talked with Clyde.

-And that’s it? That’s everything they said?- Craig asked and Clyde only nodded in response -Damn it! I fell right into the fatass stratagem. I shouldn’t have trusted him-

-He totally used you, we cannot allow this!- Clyde incited his friend.

Craig thought about it, when he saw Tweek coming -So… You say Tweek stood up to me, right?-

-What? Eh… yea man, I guess. So, we should have our revenge against Cartman-

-Ey guys- Tweek greeted his friends.

-Ey Tweek- Clyde saluted -So, I have some plans but no doubt you already have some on your own, wanna hear some…?- Clyde turned to see Craig who was completely ignoring him, oblivious to everything but the boy in front of him, Tweek’s words about conspiracy seemed to be an angelical chorus to Craig who was captivated on them -Dude! I’m talking to you!-

-What?- Craig asked clueless.

Clyde was upset now -As I was saying, what are we gonna do about Cartman?-

-Nothing- Craig answered with his straight face.

-What!? What do you mean by nothing? You can’t just allow this, you have to do something about it- Clyde insisted.

-No, I don’t have to- Craig answered a little annoyed -I’m not gonna play the fatass game, everything that comes out when I do is always trouble, besides those guys are Tweek’s friends-

Clyde gave him a reproachful gaze -Bah, as you wish, we’ll leave you alone then- he signaled Token and both boys left.

-Oh no! What was all of that about? It has been my fault, right?- Tweek looked at the boys leaving.

-Nah, ignore them, it’s nothing- Craig said turning to see his fake boyfriend.

The brunette deep voice always managed to calm Tweek -Well if you say so. I was telling you; yesterday I met the guys to explain that everything was a misunderstanding-

-I know, Clyde told me about it-

-What!? Really?-

-Yea you don’t have to worry about me. You can still play with them if you want, I know you even bought some new cards and if you don’t play now it would have been a waste then-

-But Craig, when you fought Kyle, it was because you were worried about me- Tweek smiled.

Craig turned to see the schoolyard trying to ignore that smile -But… but that was different, I thought they have hurt you-

-No Craig, I can’t allow people to decide who I play with, besides it’s more fun with you all, those guys are too much trouble- Tweek was more relaxed now than ever, he even seemed a normal person, except for his messy hair and clothes.

There was a faint smile on Craig now, some girls watching him were giggling so he turned to see Tweek -Maybe I could learn Magic to play with you, I could teach Clyde and Token as well-

-You don’t have to Craig, I know you don’t really like that game, you don’t have to do it just for me, but… thank you-

-OK, then I’ll see you afternoon, right?-

-Oh, I’m sorry Craig, but I already asked Wendy to help me with math- Tweek answered mortified.

-With Wendy? Wendy Testaburger?- Craig’s tone changed.

-Agh yea, she’s the only Wendy in our class- Tweek answered nervously passing his hand through his hair -She’s my friend, remember?- then asked hesitating -Is something wrong Craig? You seem… upset-

-No, it’s nothing- Craig didn’t say anything else.

-We… well, I’ll see you later Craig-

-Yea, sure-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own South Park, nor I do any money out of this. This fic is just for fun and love.


	2. The fractured but whole

 

As he wasn’t meeting Tweek today he decided to go to apologize to Kyle. Mrs. Broflovski welcomed him and took him in where Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters were playing a board game, when Mrs. Broflovski had left he greeted them -Ey Kyle, guys-

-Craig! What the hell are you doing here?- Kyle stood up as well as Stan, who stood in front of him protecting his friend.

-Ey I’m not here for more trouble, I only came to talk- Craig said the calmest he could.

-Yea sure, normally people do that before rampaging against others, you idiot- Stan answered very angry.

-What’s it to you Marsh? I came here to talk to Kyle, not you- Craig was getting pissed off.

-Oh, it’s that so? Well he doesn’t want to talk to you and it’d be better if you leave now- at this point the boys were glaring at Stan weird behavior.

-Mrph mph mrmp?-

-No Kenny, I’m not overdoing it- Stan answered angry.

-Stan let him talk- Kyle set aside his friend -I want to know what’s this about-

-But Kyle after everything he…- but Stan caught Craig giving him the finger -Ey!-

-Boys we should all relax and play together- Butters said standing up.

-Shut up Butters!- everyone yelled at him.

-Mrph mh mphm mrph mpmh- then everyone but Stan laughed.

-What!? I’m not like an overprotective boyfriend!- Stan answered nervously.

-Kid, not even I act like that- Craig remarked.

-Shu… shut up Craig- it was the only answer that came to Stan at the moment.

-Oh well- Craig rolled his eyes -I just want to say that I’m sorry Kyle, I was wrong about you- there was a long silence after that.

-What? That’s it!?- Kyle reacted indignant.

-Yes. Now I’m outta here- Craig said more relaxed.

-Fuck Craig, if you already made the effort of coming here, why don’t you at least apologize properly?- Stan complained.

-I said what I have to and don’t want to keep hearing you defending your boyfriend- Craig left the boys talking.

-We’re not boyfriends, goddamit!- Stan’s conduct alarmed his friends who were used to see him calmer.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in Wendy’s house, the girl revised Tweek’s notebook crossing out all the errors she detected -Tweek you’re not paying attention, we’re never going to advance like this-

-Agh, I can’t do it, it’s too much pressure-

-What is it now? You were doing fine recently? You have managed to focus-

-It’s… Agh! It’s Craig-

-What about him?-

-He seemed irritated today when we left school, I don´t know what happened-

-Oh, did he say something?-

-Nothing, we just talked about what happened with Kyle, other than that, things were pretty normal-

-Mmm…- Wendy meditated, while Tweek looked at her waiting for an advice -You know Tweek, I think you had been with Craig long enough, I mean nobody could say you have bad taste, after all most girls are after him now- Wendy was interrupted by a loud agh from Tweek -But he’s so unbearable, you know he’s unfriendly and rude most of the time-

-Agh you too Wendy!?-

-Listen I’m only stating that you deserve someone better, I think Stan is gay-

-AGH!- Tweek was horrified at such idea -But I don’t like boys-

 -What?- Wendy thought a little about her answer -But Craig is a boy- she said slowly.

-That’s different- Tweek took his mug and took a good sip of coffee -I… I can’t explain it-

-Well… I think I get you-

-Really?-

-Yea, I mean how long we know each other, I’m on your side, you don’t have to worry about me-

-Agh, what are you talking about?-

-Tweek you’re gay-

-I’m not!-

-Ok, I know how to solve this- Wendy went for something in her closet.

When she came back Tweek observed what she carried -Agh! It’s the prediction machine! I thought we have got rid of that thing-

-Uh?- Wendy looked confused at Tweek -Never mind, now give me a number and a color, we want to know if Tweek is gay- Wendy started folding the toy.

-Agh, I can’t do it, it´s way too much pressure-

-Come on Tweek!-

-Agh! Blue… four-

-OK, well here we go, and… here, yes, you’re absolutely gay-

-Agh! I’m gay! Oh no! What am I gonna do if Craig finds out? He won’t talk to me anymore, he’ll probably move to another state- Tweek was now trembling uncontrollably.

-Tweek calm down… I only…-

-I’ll never see him again and I’ll be forced to live the rest of my life as Mr. Slave or Mr. Garrison, AH!- Tweek panicked even more.

-Tweek calm down, my parents are going to hear- in the face of his friend paranoia, the little girl had to take drastic measures and slapped Tweek -Quiet!-

-Agh… thanks Wendy; I imagined too much bad things-

Wendy gazed intently into his eyes -Oh my God! Tweek…!-

-Agh, what is it?-

-It’s… is true love-

-What!?-

-I’m so happy about you, and jealous as well, you can totally count on me-

-Jesus Christ! True love!? Oh no! What am I gonna do now!? AHG! TOO MUCH PRESURE!-

 

* * *

 

 

-Ey guys- Craig saluted his friends with his monotone voice, when he arrived at the classroom.

-S’up man- Token greeted him.

-Ey- Clyde answered -Have your heard the news?-

-No, what is it?- Craig said.

-Those boys are organizing another massive game based on “Civil War” this time, We have to get ready- Clyde informed him.

-Oh yea? When is it?- Craig asked not very interested.

-They’ll start this weekend- Token said.

-Really? That’s too bad, I’ve already have plans with Tweek- Craig told his friends.

Clyde and Token saw each other a bit worried, Token talked first -Well of course Tweek has to come too, it’s not like with don’t need him, or there’ll be more kids on one side. Besides it’s not like if you couldn’t take a break from the fake relationship thing-

But Clyde was more aggressive -What’s wrong with you anyway? You’re taking that gay Asian thing too seriously, you’ve become dull and boring-

-Maybe I just don’t want to play Clyde- Craig said in a warning tone.

But Clyde continued -No, even since you got along with Tweek, you changed. You even went as far as to pretend to not know how to fight in order to spare Tweek and not long after you have won against Token. And then we have to hang out with him as well, even after he had beaten you-

-Ey, let Tweek out of this- Craig menaced his friend.

Tweek arrived at the classroom and approached the boys -What is it? Why are you fighting?-

-Craig says he can’t come play “Civil War” because he has a date with you- Token said while the others boys were still discussing.

-Oh… really?- Tweek turned to see Craig.

-That’s not…- Craig had a grimace of annoyance -Listen Tweek, if you want, we could go play with the others-

-Oh…- Tweek looked down and then went to his school desk -Yea, it’s OR Craig-

The teacher entered the classroom next, but Clyde was able to said -I’m disappointed at you Craig, I think you really are a fag-

 

* * *

 

Finally the weekend came and the boys went along with the “Civil War” game, Craig arrived at Cartman’s place, most of the boys were already there but he couldn’t find Tweek.

-Ey Craig- Cartman approached him to greeted him -You’re late, where’s Tweek?-

-I left him in my room next to Stripes- Craig answered sarcastically.

Cartman gave him a recriminatory glare -Frankly Craig if we didn’t need a gay couple…-

-Ey Craig, where’s your costume?- Kyle saluted the boy, he didn’t have resentments.

-I don’t have any- Craig answered in a hurry.

-But you can enter if you don’t have a custom- Stan demanded.

-Tsk- Craig was a little pissed now, he asked for a piece of paper and drew a “S” on it and stuck it on his sweater -This is my costume. Happy?- Craig answered.

-You kidding?- Stan laughed.

-Mpmh mr mphr mp- Kenny said.

-Yea Kenny, but you’re a professional at this- Kyle said rolling his eyes.

-That’s no excuse, I mean look at yours Kyle, it’s the best costume of all of us, it remarks… eh forget it- Stan stopped.

-So, anyone has seen Tweek today?- Craig asked.

To answer their question Tweek came in the house in a full panic attack -Agh! It’s horrible, guys! Have you seen the news?-

-Ey Tweek relax, what is it now?- Kyle and Stan approached.

-Mr. Garrison has banned entrance to all muslins to the country- Tweek explained too quickly.

-Really? That’s shitty- Kyle said.

-So, you have muslin relatives?- Stan asked.

-I don’t, but when he is done with the muslins he’ll come for us next, he’ll come for me first, Agh!-

-Mhpm mhpm rm?- Kenny asked, not understanding what Tweek meant.

-Don’t you get it? The next minority he’ll attack we’ll be ours, for being gay- Tweek explained while his involuntary twitches became more violent.

-Tweek- Craig waited until the blond looked at him -There’s no reason to worry about, I doubt that he of all people would do something like that- then he smiled to the boy, managing to serene him a little.

-Oh you’re wrong about that Craig- Cartman interrupted -He’ll surely ban them all out of the country as well-

-Agh!- the little calm Craig had accomplished to inspire in the blond disappeared in seconds, Craig glare at the fat kid with hate.

-But… Cartman is right… I mean we cannot support the fags- Stan said, surprising everyone.

-Ey what the hell is wrong with you Stan?- Kyle questioned him -Anyway that shouldn’t be a problem, just drop the act and you both will be all right-

-Shu… shut up dirty Jew- Stan answered, this time everyone sighed in surprise and then there was a deep silence, Kyle only looked at his friend with his mouth open between surprise and horror.

-I can’t believe it- Cartman said.

-Agh! It’s already happening! Everyone will start fighting now! And I will end working as a slave in Mexico! Oh God!- Tweek went out running.

-Damn it guys, what the fuck is wrong with you?- Craig went after his fake boyfriend.

-Well…- Stan trailed off -Now that they’re gone we can talk about girls, right? That’s what we boys do, right?- but there was still silence as he looked for his friends approval.

-Ey Tweek wait!- Craig reached the boy, who finally stopped -Let’s walk, OK?- Craig offered his hand and Tweek took it, they started walking normally.

None of the boys said anything, but Tweek was relaxed by now, but somehow, sad as well -I’m sorry- the boy further elaborated -We couldn’t play “Civil War” and it’s my fault-

-I don’t really care- Craig said carefree.

The boys walked in silence another blocks, they slightly smiled, until Tweek suddenly said -We won’t be able to do this anymore-

-Uh?-

-I mean… uh… hang out together… take your hand-

-Listen Tweek I’m not gay and neither you are, everything will be OR- Craig said stoically.

Tweek stopped and looked directly at Craig, who couldn’t read his face, but there was a note of hopelessness when he talked -OK, You… you’re right Craig, I couldn’t let anything happen to you- then he let go of his hand.

Craig noticed something was wrong in that moment but he couldn’t put a finger on it -Ey things don’t have to change, not much anyway-

-Yes, I know. Bye Craig- Tweek walked towards his parents’ coffee shop.

That farewell had felt totally wrong, as if he was never going to see Tweek again -Shit…- Craig understood then that he may have feelings for Tweek.

 

 

* * *

 

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Far away in the Oval Office, president Garrison was at the phone -Yea sure, of course I loved your calendar; I have it on my desk… No, I still can’t decide my favorite… Well between the one with the bear and the one with the women. Oh, by the way, congratulations for your new law on domestic violence, yea… yea… Let those bitches learn who rules, maybe I should do the same here…-

A man in a suit interrupted -Sir you have to hear this immediately-

Garrison grunted and made a grimace -Sorry Vlad, my annoying secretary of intelligence is here… yea sure… We’ll continue later…- the president hanged up and then talked to the man -This betta be good-

-Sir, we’ve got a special report from our base in Antarctica, it seems the ozone layer is depleting again-

-And what does that has to do with me?-

-Uh… well, we’re…-

-We nothing. Let the Chinese deal with it, it must be another of their conspiracies to hurt America. So you’re telling me I lost my call over this?-

-Oh, yea, about that…- the man was now nervous -Sir, people are talking, there are a lot of rumors about you… being gay… We can’t control these things as before with the social networks-

-WHAT!?-

-I’m sorry sir-

-But… we’re America. We are big and vast and diverse, a nation of people with different backgrounds and beliefs, different experiences and stories…-

-Uh… sir-

-But bound by the shared ideal that no matter who you are or what you look like, how you started off or how and who you love, America is a place where you can write your own destiny…-

-Sir! You’ll lose another ten points of approval-

-Ten points!? Why didn’t you started there?-

-Most people still don’t know, sir-

-I see, so we need coverage. I know what is needed to do, have someone organize a public event-

-What about sir and when? It’ll be here, right?-

-No. We’ll go to South Park-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any similarity with reality ain't pure coincidence. Also Mr. Garrison took ex-president Barack Obama speech on gay marriage and didn't credit him.


	3. Stutters vs Style vs Crutters vs Cryde

 

Another week had passed and Craig and Tweek didn’t talk to each other as usual, the blonde spent most of his time with Wendy and Craig jealously refused to talk to him as long as the girl was with him.

It was weekend again; Craig was still playing “Civil War” hoping he could find Tweek there. That day his gang was meeting at Token’s house, Craig knocked on the door and to his surprise Butters opened -Eh? What are you doing here?-

-Erick said that I should join your group so our teams would be balanced-

Craig raised an eyebrow and then asked -Did somebody leave the game?-

-Yea, you- Clyde appeared behind Butters -You’re officially expelled from the…-

-Damn it Clyde, just shut up and let me in- Craig interrupted.

Clyde then explained -No Craig, we all voted and decided that we don’t longer want you in our gang, now I’ll be the boss, so if you want to…-

Craig interrupted him again -What!? And you replaced me for Butters? What the hell were you thinking?-

-Well technically you can’t say “replace” since it was Clyde who took your position so…- Butters started.

-Shut up Butters!- both boys said at the same time.

-Ey what’s taking you so long?- Token arrived at the door.

-Token what’s the meaning of this?- Craig hoped he’ll back him up.

-Oh… Craig…- Token was notoriously uncomfortable -Well…-

-You agree to this?- Craig asked perplexed.

-Oh come on, don’t say it like that, you have to admit that Clyde can be pretty convincing sometimes. The point is that we thought you were only acting your thing with Tweek to get more chicks, but…-

-Is all of this about that? And you choose Butters!?- Craig seemed angrier over Butters than the rejection of his friends.

Token sighed -OK, come on in, don’t do a drama- the he opened the door enough so Craig could enter.

-Forget it. I don’t need this shit- Craig left then.

Craig hasn’t walked a block when he heard Jimmy calling him -C… Craig!-

-Don’t worry about it Jimmy, I don’t really care about that stupid game to begin with- Craig said drably.

-It’s not about that- Craig didn’t answer so Jimmy continued -They already made their cho… cho… choice, but what about you?-

-What are you talking about?- Craig asked confused.

-Yesterday we saw Tweek, he didn’t look well. At the be… be… At the beginning I didn’t understand the yaoi thing either, but now I think it kinda makes sense-

-Listen as I’ve said before I’m not gay, so save your words- Craig was tired of repeating himself.

-As you say then, f… fag- the handicapped kid answered him.

-What you say!?-

-I call… called you fag- Jimmy confirmed him -Cuz that’s what you are, a f… fag-

-Don’t think that because you’re disabled I won’t kick your ass- Craig menaced him.

-I’m not a… a… I’m not afraid of a faggot- Jimmy challenged him.

-Ey I told you I’m not a faggot!- Craig turned around and started walking, he clenched his fists in anger.

-You… You’re running away, so you’re a fa… faggot-

Craig stopped, it was true, but it was so hard, it seemed that the whole world was against him now and he couldn’t deal with that alone, nobody could. And to complicate the matters, he turned the people who cared about him away.

-C… Craig you’re not the first per… person to deal with this s… shit. But only you cho.. cho… choose how to deal with it. And you have to deal with it. You’re not alone as you want to be… believe-

It was true, at least he still had the support of his father and his family, he still had at least one friend, he just couldn’t figure out where Tweek stood in all of this -Thank you Jimmy-

-You’re we… welcome Craig-

 

* * *

 

 

Craig, as any normal person, hated Mondays; today was a particular hateful Monday though. Tweek didn’t go to school again, his gang evaded him but they were having lunch with Butters and now alone in the cafeteria the only person he wished didn’t accompany him was in front of him.

-Hello Craig- Wendy saluted him with a smile.

-What?- Craig said as if that were a greeting.

-Craig I want to talk to you, it’s about Tweek-

Craig dropped his spoon and it fell to the floor. In that moment he felt panic, anger and jealousy, he couldn’t negate it, he was jealous, in his imagination figures of Tweek and Wendy kissing, hand in hand and dating formed more quickly than the words the girls spoke. She was about to tell him to back off, that all this time they had have an affair at Craig’s back. Yea sure, he was the only one who cared this deep, he had been a fool to think Tweek would reciprocate his feelings and now he wanted to get out of there running, but his legs, all his body didn’t answer. However as all of this happened in his mind, Craig kept his straight face and managed to said -Wha… what about him?-

-You have to be back together with him- the girl said worried.

Craig felt stupid, but he breathed relieved. However he was still angry -Do you think he wants to come back? All this time he hasn’t even said hello!-

-Craig he’s thinking he’s doing the right thing, the best for you- Wendy insisted patiently.

-Do I seem OR to you right now?-

-Well, you should see HIM- the girl complained -He’s more paranoid than ever, at this rate he’s going to hurt himself-

-So HE should tell me- Craig demanded, though he knew Tweek would never send anyone to talk for him.

Wendy sighed exasperated -You know it too Craig Tucker, you love him too, but I’m tired of both of you and your stubbornness- the girl left the boy alone.

As Craig was about to continue with his lunch, the voice of Mr. Mackey called him through the school speaker -Craig Tucker, please to the Director’s office m’kay?-

-Damn it! Now what!?- Craig left his lunch and walked to the office -What is it?-

-Come on in Craig, have a sit, m’kay?-

-I haven’t done anything-

-Relax boy, you’re not in trouble for now- the director greeted him -As a matter of fact, you haven’t been in trouble much since you began your homosexual relationship-

-I’m not gay!-

-This is not…- however the director stopped, there was a tic of impatience on his face -Listen I called you because the White House just notify us that they were coming to South Park to hold an event this Friday, and they asked your group to sing the national hymn and read some stuff-

-And why did you call me?- Craig asked frustrated.

Mr. Mackey intervened -Listen Craig, Mr. Garrison, I mean the president, as is well known in South Park, has a turbulent history with his sexual identity and preferences. And well, I guess he now doesn’t want anybody to find out, m’kay? You should understand him, after all you don’t want anybody to find out about you and Tweek as well, m’kay?-

-WHAT!?- Craig lost it -Who the fuck understands YOU!? You all people first wanted me to be gay and now you’re telling me to quit it!?-

-Craig calm down, m’kay? You have to think about it, there’ll be cameras, and all the media will be there, and no doubt he’s gonna tweet everything, we cannot risk make him mad, m’kay?-

-And what if I don't care!?- Craig stood defiant.

-Oh God- Mr. Mackey loosened his tie and then turned to the principal.

-Listen kid, he’s now the fucking president of the USA, there’s no telling of what he’ll do to South Park in a huff; we have to go his way only that day-

-Oh yea? You yourself fired him not long ago for discriminate Canadians and now you’re gonna kiss his ass cuz he’s important- Craig answered back.

-Mr. Mackey leave us alone please- the principal said and the counselor left relieved, closing the door behind him -Listen brother I feel as frustrated as you- the principal hit the wall making tremble his desk and the stuff in it, so Craig sit down again -But you have to understand that this is a fight you can’t win, live today to fight tomorrow. I know this is hard for you and everyone, but for South Park sake, you’ll have to deal with it. We cannot take lightly what that lunatic would do if he feels somehow offended-

Craig looked at the director, he looked older and more tired than a month ago, he sighed resigned -OK I’ll tell Tweek-

-Good, you may leave now- when the kid went out the principal checked his twitter account only to find the announcement of the next executive order banning the gay marriage -Fuck!-

 

* * *

 

 

In the afternoon Craig went to search Tweek, however as he passed Cartman’s house he noticed all the guys were there, so in hope of finding him there he knocked the door. To his disgust Butters opened the door -Oh Craig, hello. I’m sorry but I can’t let you in-

-Out of my way Butters- Craig entered the house setting aside the other boy.

-As I told you, I can’t let you in, Coon…- Butters followed the boy inside the house.

-I don’t care about your game, I’m only need to talk to Tweek, they’re in the back, right?-

 -You know Craig, you should stop hanging out with Tweek, you break the bones of Christ with every homosexual act you do- Butters tried to convince the brunette, but he was largely ignored.

-Well ain’t that Craig? You came to beg to let you in our group again eh?- Clyde entered the house from the back, Jimmy and Token followed him.

-In your dreams Clyde, where’s Tweek?- Craig didn’t even greeted the boys.

-He’s not here- Butters answered -No boy could feel sure with him around, there was no guaranty for our wieners to be safe, he could just jump at them at any moment- Butters have walked to face Craig -And that’s why we banned him and truthfully I’m not sure we could trust you too Craig-

The boys looked with disbelief and astonishment at Butters, they knew he was mental damaged but not this much, Token spoke -That’s not true Craig, he simply hasn’t come to play lately-

-T… that’s right Craig- Jimmy seconded him.

Craig turned to see Clyde, who was doubtful, but finally answered -You heard Butters, you’re not welcomed here-

-This is not you house Clyde and I do whatever I want- Craig answered but only to contradict him, as he was already leaving.

-Yea! Go away faggot! Go insert Stripes in the ass as Clyde told us you do!- Butters shouted at Craig, but Butters wasn’t supposed to know the name of his pet.

-What!? I never…- Clyde was about to disclaim those words, but Craig punched him on the face.

Craig and Clyde started fighting, while Butters encouraged them to fight, they made out of the house to the backyard, where all the boys saw them and joined the spectacle.

-Why are they fighting?- Kyle asked.

-Butters made them fight- Token said.

-Butters!?- Kyle made a frown of skepticism.

-Stronger Clyde, watch out!- Stan cheered Clyde. In a moment of the fight Craig punched strongly but Clyde dodged and he hit Kenny leaving him in the ground as they continued fighting -Oh my God, they killed Kenny!-

Kyle felt observed at that time -What? I’m not talking to him-

Cartman seized the opportunity to bet and he was collecting the money -Come on Craig! Hit him hard!-

Finally Craig knocked down Clyde, the boys still breathed hard -You were my best friend, no...- Craig corrected -I thought you were, now I see how wrong I was-

-OK guys it’s over, Craig is the winner, time to pay- Cartman was cashing everyone and taking them inside his house.

-Craig, Clyde didn’t say any… anything, Butters was lying- Jimmy approached his friends.

-Yea, Butters asked about your pet, but that’s all, Clyde would never say such nasty things about you… to others- Token said as well.

Clyde was still in the ground, rubbing his cheek -Now your best friend is Tweek, no? Now everything is about him- Clyde criticized him in a bitter tone.

There were only the four boys in the backyard now, and none of them dared to break the silence. Craig extended his hand offering it to Clyde -You should have spoken your mind since the beginning moron-

Clyde looked at him with anger but in the end he took his hand -I guess you still know how to fight even if you’re gay- after Craig helped him up, he sighed and grudgingly said -I’m sorry about all I say, can we just forget all this and pretend it never happened?-

Craig smiled for the first time in the week, but before he could say anything Butters interrupted them -No! No, no, no, Clyde you can’t accept this-

-Dude, what’s wrong with you?- Token asked.

-Don’t you people see it? If we allow homosexuals to get married, soon the people will marry their laptops and dolphins; homosexuality is abnormal, a sin, it can’t fulfill the purpose of a true family- by this moment Butters was hopping mad.

-Ey what is it? Why is Butters yelling?- Kyle, Stan and Cartman joined the scene.

-And it’s all your fault Craig! Yes it’s true that there’ve always been homosexuals in South Park but they were properly confined and repressed, so nobody could see them, far away from corrupting a kid’s innocence in the street. But since you started your movement with Tweak, now everybody thinks is OK to be homosexual, just look at Stan, he only needed Wendy to broke up with him to push him to declare his love for Kyle!- Butters lectured -God will destroy South Park and it’ll be your fault!-

-EY! Don’t get me involved- Stan yelled and turned to see Kyle at his side, moving away from the other boy -I’m against faggots too-

-EY! You have no right to talk to Craig like that- Clyde said furious.

-Don’t worry Clyde, I don’t give a shit of what they can say- Craig told to his friend.

-And now Clyde is turning too!- Butters accused him pointing him with his index finger.

-Butters, Butters, Butters…- Cartman advanced towards the blond and put his hand on his shoulder comforting him -So, how long ago?-

-Eh?- Butters backed down and cautiously asked -How long ago what?-

-Ain’t obvious, your gay video on YouTube, projecting yourself in others, all the internalized homophobia…- Cartman continued calm, analyzing every gesture the boy made -Oh but it’s not your fault, no. All that abuse in school, your grandmother, your uncle, all those unfair grounds, oh! And let’s not forget when you father came out of the closet and your mother tried to kill you-

-Shu… shut it Erick- Butters defended himself -I’m not the same kid than before-

-Yea, yea, Dr. Chaos. Stan told me all about your relationship with him, tell me how many other boys have turned you off?-

-I’m not a faggot- Stan said in the background.

Cartman continued talking comprehensive, comforting and alarmingly dangerous at the same time -But that’s not even the real reason, right? It all began in the third grade, you were the only kid without friends yet, and you believed you have found one in Craig, but that wasn’t the true, you had fallen for him-

-I fell in love?- Butters repeated confused.

-Oh yea, crazy and blindly, your first love- Cartman continued playing with his mind -And all your effort for nothing, after all that time invested and he didn’t even remembered your name, and you told yourself Craig is straight that’s why he couldn’t love me. But now he’s dating Tweek, the same kid that replaced you in our group of friends, and you thought you had a chance but all you got was a punch in the face- Cartman enjoyed this and saw how Butters was trembling now -Poor Butters you gave your heart but you only ended with punches in the face, punches in the school and punches in your home-

-What? That’s not…- but the boy couldn’t handle it anymore and run off crying.

Cartman laughed satisfied and mocking -Turd!-

-But what the hell is going on!?- Kyle asked himself -Cartman defending Craig and Stan is homophobic- all the other boys had already left, only the eight remained -Oh well… see you tomorrow guys-

-Ey Kyle wait, I’ll accompany you, don’t be mad- Stan went after his friend.

-Forget it Stan- Kyle voice was heard from afar.

-See you at school- Token and Jimmy said good bye as well.

-Well it seems that everything is back to normal- Clyde said.

-Not everything- Craig said back with his monotone tone of voice -There’s still something left to solve to me-

-Well yea it’s been an interesting week. Clyde, screw you, out of my house- Cartman dispatched the boy. Clyde was angry but he left with Craig behind him -Ey Craig wait. So we’re even, right?- Craig stood in the door with his straight face -You know… you took care of Kyle, I took care of Butters, we’re even now, there’s no need that anyone finds out about all this- Craig only flipped him off without losing his cool -Fuck Craig! Out of my house!-


	4. Astronaut Craig

Craig decided to go to Tweek’s house then, maybe he really was in a bad shape, he passed by the mall and went inside, not sure why, he was suddenly nervous of seeing Tweek and subconsciously avoided it.

As Craig walked between the stores he thought -Well, I guess that anyway I shouldn’t arrive empty-handed- Craig tried to justify himself, he stopped in front of a flowery, undecided he stood there, he saw an adult went out with a bouquet of roses -Roses, you’re supposed to give roses to your lover, maybe…- as Craig thought his face remained the same inexpressive -God no! What am I thinking? That’s for girls, I can’t give roses to Tweek, he’d kill me, well maybe not, actually I wonder how he’d react, it wouldn’t be a bad idea… only to tease him of course…- Craig was smiling now, but when he was about to enter the store he stopped again -Damn it! What’s with me today? I can’t imagine what the others would say if they find out-

-Ey Craig- Tweek greeted him surprising him.

-Tweek! Geez you startled me, uh… What are you doing here?- Craig was nervous as if the blonde had been reading his thoughts.

-I… just came for some stuff for the business, you?-

Craig observed the bags he was carrying -Me too… stuff… for my sister- Craig lied.

-Oh… well it’s been good to see you- Tweek saluted him and walked away.

-Tweek wait- Craig stopped him -I… uh…- Craig avoided his gaze -Oh yea! The principal asked me to give you a message- Craig realized that was a terrible topic.

-Message? Oh no! What message?- Tweek asked nervous.

-Well… he basically asked us to not be together in the event of the president-

-Oh no! I told you Craig, the persecution has begun, no one is safe, this time it was only an executive order, but the next one he’ll come for my blood! Agh!- Tweek dropped his bags and laid his head in his hands in a panic attack.

-Tweek calm down- Craig took his hands, Tweek breathed deep and tranquilized -I won’t let anyone harm you-

-Neither do I Craig, so in the end it was a good idea to break up, right?- Tweek smiled sadly.

Craig bit his lips, he wanted to scream, to jump, to run, whatever possible in that moment but stay quiet. After a time, when the boys only saw each other, they separated and Tweek bided his good bye. Craig stood there for a moment, frozen, he actually felt colder and depressive, he noticed then a little package in the ground, he took it and opened it. Inside there was a black colored coffee mug with motifs of space and an astronaut, it was one those mugs where you can leave messages with colored chalk, it came with the payment ticked.

Craig read the ticket, he thought it was expensive for a simple mug, but in the other side it was totally cool, he knew the store so he decided to go. Inside the store a man welcomed him -Good day, everything is for sale, anything that picks your interest-

-I just found this- Craig showed him the mug and the thicket -I think a friend just forgot it, I just wanted to be sure-

-Your friend is that boy Tweak?-

-Yea-

-Then yea, he just came for it a moment ago, I can’t believe he lost it already with all the pain to get it-

-Don’t you have other one?-

-No, that was a special order, he was very specific on what he wanted, he said it was a gift for a very important person, his girlfriend I imagine. But honestly I won’t do orders again,  it was delayed for two weeks and I had a lot of trouble with the papers-

-Oh- Craig deducted Tweek must have ordered it before all this happened -OK, thank you-

-Do come back-

Craig went out of the store and went to his house, on his way he saw Wendy and Bebe far away, Craig had an idea and run to them -Ey Wendy!-

-Hello Craig- the girls stopped and greeted him.

Craig was still panting -Do you recognize this?- Craig showed them the gift.

-Oh! So you finally reconciled with Tweek- Wendy said and the girls smiled.

-No- Craig regained his composure -OK, I need your help, just answer me this question: What were Tweek’s plans for this mug?-

-Well, obviously it’s a gift for you; he said that it was time for you to have your own mug in his house. You know, how some people have those customs-

-Aww I didn’t know Tweek was so sweet- Bebe exclaimed.

-What else?- Craig wanted to exploit the occasion and get everything he could get.

-Craig you’re not a girl, so I shouldn’t be telling you anything to begin with- Wendy told him -I just told you to help you both, but if at this point you still can’t figure things out, maybe it’d be really better to end your relationship-

Craig stopped himself from flipping the girls off -Thank you, I know what I must do-


	5. Time to get real

Finally the Friday had come and everyone in South Park was nervous and stressed, they haven’t recovered from the last visit from his president, all the adults pretended and fake smiled, wondering how many times Mr. Garrison was planning to torturing them.

The event was taking place at the municipality, the professors organized the kids who were going to sing the hymn, and assistants of the mayor probed the equipment and the audio.

Kyle was preparing himself, Stan passed by his side -Ey Kyle, good luck!- the boy smiled.

-To be honest I don’t want to read this. So? Are you not going to insult me this time?- Kyle asked.

-Oh no, listen I’m truly sorry about the last couple of weeks, I said a lot of shit I didn’t really mean, you’re my best friend and I shouldn’t have treated you that way only because I was having a bad moment. So you’ll make me a huge favor if we forget about that- Stan said sincerely and then gave a package to his friend -I’ll buy you the special edition of the movie of Terrance and Philip, hoping you can forgive me-

-Oh wow! Thanks Stan! It’s OK, though I was getting worried about you. So what changed?- Kyle asked.

-Oh nothing, I just realized that I’m indeed straight after all- Stan said as if was nothing.

-Oh… wait, what!?-

-Kyle and Stan, take your places m’kay?- Mr. Mackey interrupted the boys organizing the group into formation -Craig you can’t be next to Tweek, your place is next to Stan m’kay? Has anybody seen Kenny?-

Tweek started trembling, Craig took his hand -Relax, I’m here with you-

-Craig, what are you doing? We can’t! Remember? The counselor has just ordered you to take your place-

-It’s just for a moment, until you calm down-

Tweek smiled -Thank you Craig, I couldn’t do this if it wasn’t for you. So please don’t worry, everything is going to be OK- Tweek said confident.

-Uh… OK- Craig had never seen that determination in Tweek’s eyes, but he also thought that he saw him with love, not objectively.

-Agh too much coffee!- Tweek dropped his hand -Gotta go to the bathroom-

-Ey don’t be late!- Craig worried, he hopped his plan worked but he needed Tweek.

All the media were already filming, they all only waited for president Garrison to arrive, Craig listened a reporter in front of his group -We’re in the little town of South Park, hometown of president Garrison, where the president will sign an executive order to ban the gay marriage in a serial of controversial executive orders. But it’s even legal his actions and coming all the way here, we are impatient to see what the president has to say about…-

Finally the car of the president appeared and everyone got to his positions -Ey Stan- Clyde greeted his classmate.

-What are you doing here Clyde? This is Craig place?- Stan asked, but the boy didn’t answered him -bah, whatever-

Tweek returned and was surprised to find Craig next to his place, but he smiled.

All proceeded as planned, Kyle was reading the speech -Thanks to your moral and ethics, we learned…-

Garrison observed in a giant screen the transmission on TV, he saw a close up in his scholar ex-group, and something got his attention -What’s that?-

Craig and Tweek were holding hands, and when Craig saw the cameras were on them, he grabbed Tweek for a kiss, the blonde was took by surprise but he didn’t presented any opposition, and even though they were closing his eyes, Craig managed to give the finger to the cameras while still kissing Tweek.

To say that Garrison was furious was a big understatement -Turn off the cameras! Are you all blind as well as stupid!? CRAIG! Come here right now!- the president ordered.

Craig sighed and turned to Tweek -Don’t worry, OK?- and tried to prepared himself for what it’s to come.

As he walked towards his doom, he noted something amiss was going on, as much people revised his cameras and electronic stuff, he heard some reporters say it had been an electromagnetic shock.

When he finally arrived to the head table, Garrison asked him frantic -Do you have any idea of what you just did!?-

-No- Craig answered like he did it when he flipped people off and then he negated it.

-Well kid, this time you have gotten yourself in so much trouble…- the nasty noise of a loudspeaker turning on interrupted the president.

-Mr. President there has been a change in the meeting’s agenda, in place of the tedious paper you wanted us to read, we’re gonna have a talk now- Tweek had followed Craig and was in front of the head table now.

-Tweek!?- Garrison was puzzled at his ex-student as he didn’t believe him capable of nothing, Craig and the kids were surprised and worried as well, but nevertheless the president angrily ordered him too -You too come here now!-

-NO! We can do this the easy way or the hard way, I just ask you to leave South Park alone and to don’t ban the gay marriage-

-Oh God, this time he really lost it- Stan said seeing Tweek.

-Damn snot! You think you can order ME!? I’m the fucking president of the USA!- Garrison stood up wrathfully, all the town was scared now and looked at Tweek with recrimination.

-OK, you left me no choice. In front of you there’s a blue folder, I think you’ll find his content interesting-

Garrison quickly looked and saw the said folder; he took it and opened it. There were a lot of whispering now -Would you all shut up! Well… let’s see- the old man saw trough the documents and read some -Oh my God, OH MY GOD!- in his hands he had documents and pictures that proved him guilty of his many crimes, his attempted murder of Mrs. Gifford, escaping prison, sexual deviations, tax evasion, linkages with Russia and that was the half of it -Where did you get this?!- He burned the papers with a cigar lighter.

-That doesn’t matter- Tweek continued -The only thing that matters is that I have an army of bots programmed to publish those documents on Instagram and Twitter, besides I have backup copies in 49 different countries and if something were to happen to me, Craig or ours families they’ll publish it too-

-I’m sorry sir, but he got you by the balls- his secretary of intelligence told him.

-And why the fuck do I pay you idiots, if not to avoid this kind of mess!- Garrison slapped the man and then tried to calm himself, he smiled to the town and said -Very well it seems we have an agreement, See you later South Park- Garrison waved and then talked to his employee -Get me out of this impertinent town-

Everyone was frozen, hardly believing what they just saw, but when the media and the president had left they burst in cheers -Well done Tweek! You did it!- Stan congratulated his friend.

-Good one Tweekers!- Kyle joined the group -And you too Craig!-

Clyde, Token and Jimmy went to congratulate them as well -You’re the man Tweek!- Clyde said and then turned to Craig -Uh… you did well too Craig, you know what I meant- he forced a laugh.

Cartman and Heidi approached hand in hand -Yea babe, they couldn’t have done it without our help. Congratulations boys-

-That’s my son!- they could hear Mr. Tweak from afar, as the town now celebrated the victory and the mayor claimed she had been participating all along.

Craig finally got to talk to Tweek -Wow… that… was amazing, totally awesome…- but he couldn’t continue as the people took them to join the celebration.

 

* * *

 

Another week and everything was back to normal, to South Park that is. Now everyone wanted to indulge themselves with Tweek, sometimes with Craig as well, hoping they’ll share a little information or something else in change, to which Tweek always answered that he’d think about it, but that it was too much pressure.

That day the boys had a date, they were sitting in a bench, Tweek drank coffee -Did you enjoy the movie?- Craig asked.

-Yea, thank you Craig, I didn’t believe I could see horror movies-

-Of course, we can see them anytime now!-

-Let’s not exaggerate- Tweek said with a little nervous laugh -It’s great though, everyone likes us now-

-Nah. I only care about you, there always gonna be idiots ranting even when they can’t figure their own life. I’ve learned that people comes and goes, I don’t care as long as you’re there, and my family and friends-

-And Stripes- Tweek added.

-Right and Stripes- Craig smiled -So, as long as we’re together the world can keep spinning-

-Wow Craig I wish I could have your confidence-

Craig laughed loud -Tweek you’re capable of the impossible if pushed enough- both boys smiled -I never imagined you’d go as far as to revoke an executive order- Craig leaned on Tweek getting comfortable, seeing his boyfriend.

-Well Craig I have to think about our future- Tweek said blushing.

Craig gaze tendered when he understood the meaning behind those words, he felt he had took the right choice and for the first time in his life he allowed himself to let it lose and enjoy himself. Enjoy the feeling of absurd happiness and stupor that filled him and looked ahead a promising tomorrow. Yea, he was hopelessly in love. He smiled at Tweek and brought him closer for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
